Coffee and Doughnuts
by Ember411
Summary: What happens later that night to Allison and Andy. AndyAllison oneshot!


**Hi! Okay so this is my first Breakfast Club story. Please enjoy = )  
I haven't seen the movie in a while, so I don't know who picked Allison up. Let's just say her mom did mmkay?**

**I own nothing. No Breakfast Club movie, no BC characters....Emilio is locked in my closet...SHHH! don't tell anyone! And not The Outsiders, because that movie too has characters dealing with things that are some-what-close to TBC characters.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Allison sat in the back of the car. Her parents didn't notice her, like always. But this gave Allison time to think. How Andy was the only one in the whole group to actually get to notice her.

And by notice, Allison meant _notice._ Bender notice her as the quiet girl who never speaks. Claire notice her as the girl in all that black shit. And Brian...well he just notice her after the Claire Standish makeover. But Andrew notice her even before that. Earlier that day when he and Brian were sitting and dumped her purse. When he told her in s stern voice about inviting people into her problems and what her parents do to her.

When she got back to the house her father was sitting on his chair leaned back all the way and drunk. Her mother went for her second shift at work. Allison left to go upstairs and sit on her bed. With Andy's jacket wrapped around her still she fell asleep on the bed and dreamed a lot of things she has never dreamed since she was three years old.

Hours later is was six at night. The darkness in her room caused her to find that her light bulb was dead. Finding her way around the room she managed to get downstairs and make a Captain Crunch and Pixy Stix sandwich like she had earlier. In the kitchen she grabbed the powder sticks and the cereal. She looked inside and only found the bread that her father has. She took the last two pieces and made her dinner. She left the kitchen just as her father walked inside.

Allison sat down on her bed chewing on her food when she heard a scream. Her father came stomping up the stairs drunkily and slammed the door open. Grabbing her sandwich he took the half eaten bread and dropped the rest on the plate.

"You little bitch!" He screamed. "Your mother works hard for this bread and you think you can take it whenever you want?"

Allison squeaked as she got off the bed and moved away.

"Don't you move away from me, I know I ignore you but you think just because your invisable you can take whatever? I'm taking good old advice from my pal William Bender."

Allison knew who William Bender was. She seen him beat up John before after school when he got picked up in third grade by his old her dad was going to do the same. Her father slapped her hard across the face, kicked her ribs, punched her eye and kicked her even harder in the stomach five more times before leaving.

That is it! Allison thought. I've had it now! She grabbed her bag and dumped everything out. She threw in her toothbrush, hairbrush, some of her old clothes, a few CD's, and her sketch book. She had a hard time going down the stairs but made it out the door.

-------------------------------------------

Andy sat in his bedroom watching The Outsiders movie on the television in the living room. His father came in and changed it to ESPN. Looking at his dad his father sat down with him.

"Good game on tonight. You should watch this." His father said.

"I was watching something." Andrew said angrily.

"Who cares about a bunch of orphan boys and their friends who are loser's and die?" Mr. Clark snorted. "They all loose. They're weak. But work up like one of those classy kids and you'll be a winner."

"The loosers are winners, the winners are loosers." Andrew said.

"Hey that's not what I taught you." His father told him. "Loser's are lost. Winners find their way to the gold. They have everything they could ever want."

Andrew looked away and started to eat the popcorn. He started thinking of Allison from today. Spending all that time in detention had him thinking. High school was fucked up. He wanted real friends who liked him for him, not for what he does. Friends who care about him. Friends like the Breakfast Club.

His father kept going on about winners and loser's. "..losers like that girl from today..."

Andrew stared at his father. "Who?"

"That girl." His father repeated. "That girl with the black hair and stole your jacket. I surprised you didn't take the jacket back from her after what that girl did."

"That girl," Andrew said getting angry, "is named Allison. She's...she's a wonderful girl with a smart brain and what I like about her is that she isn't like those bitches that I've dated before."

"Watch your language boy," His father said. "That girl looks like she can cause trouble."

Andrew didn't want to hear anymore. Leaving the room with his father chanting he grabbed some snacks and a few cokes and went upstairs to his room. He sat there just thinking about today, again. As Allison left he couldn't let go of her for one second. The kiss was nothing that he felt before. Not even with Julie or Michelle or even Roxanne kissed him like that before. She made him feel different in a good way. She was intelligent and spoke truthfully of what she thought of. If only he could see her again.

He heard his window being knocked on. Looking over he saw Allison standing at the door. Noticing what happened to her he went over and opened the window. "Hey Ally," He said helping her inside. "What the hell happened when you got home?"

She squeaked before she answered him, "My dad was flipped the shit out on me. I can't stay there Andy. I have to move."

Andy pulled her to his bed and they both just layed down. Arms wrapped around each other closely. He rubbed back her hair and eld her tightly around her waist. "Dumb ass parents of yours."

"You think?"

"Totally." Andy said. "Forget them. They are missin' out on a really good person. She's funny," He lowered them down down. His head on the pillow with her head on his shoulder, "has a certain way of thinking of life, very...uh...arty," She giggled at that word, "creative. And has the most out-of-this world taste buds ever that eat Captain Crunch and Pixy Stix sandwiches and drinks soda from the table."

"Talk about food, Sporto." Allison said. "You had enough food to feed a third world country."

"Hey wrestling and working out require a full meal," Andrew smiled. "Which reminds me. My mom made dinner right about now, I can tell it's steak. Wanna have some and head to Scrubby's part after?"

"Your inviting me to the party?"

"Yeah," He said getting up. "My moms a nurse so she can help you with your black eye and stuff."

"Thank you." Allison said as they started to leave. "What about your dad?"

"What does old man Mr. Fuck my women every night and work the fuck outta my son for wrestling, think of you? A weirdo maybe not the type i should date. You know I wish he step into my sneakers for once and see what I see. And what I see for real is what I like. How'd you find my address?" He asked wondering how she knew where he lived.

"I've got my connections to the boy at the front desk of the Sports Manager store. Where your dad and you go a lot to work out." She grinned. "The Breakfast club right?" He nodded. "Your the coffee that gets me excited and hyper for a new day."

"Well your the many colors of doughnuts and flavors of doughnuts I like."

Before they walked down the stairs, Andrew pulled Allion's waist toward him. He leaned in and kissed her. Allison kissed back and wrapped her arms around him.

From different worlds, they met and together will be forever part of the Breakfast Club.

**

* * *

**

ha ha ignore the breakfast things. i thought it was funny.

**LOVE YOU EMILIO ESTEVEZ!!!! YOU ARE THE FUNNY Two-Bit THAT EVERYONE IN MY CLASS LOVES!!! **


End file.
